Boggart
by Myrclline
Summary: A small drabble on what the team's boggarts would be. Two-part story.


**Title:** Boggarts

**Rating:** K

**Character(s):** The team

**Pairing(s):** None (supermartian and spitfire if you squint really, _really _hard)

**Summary: **A small drabble on what the team's boggarts would be. Two-part story.

**AN: **Sigh, second Harry Potter related YJ ficlet. So much potter love and nothing hurts.

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE: THE LIE<strong>

_There's always a fear that you'd admit to others; but then, there's always a fear you hardly want to admit to yourself._

* * *

><p><strong>Kaldur<strong>

"What is a boggart?"

Wally shrugged and flopped onto the sofa, "it's something in Harry Potter, like it would kinda show your biggest fear or something."

Robin piped up from the kitchen, "It doesn't kinda show you your biggest fear- it _shows you _your biggest fear. A shape-shifter and what not."

Artemis smiled, "So M'gann could be a boggart."

The boy wonder paused and pondered the question before exclaiming, "oh _my god! _She could be. I mean she can shape shift into absolutely anything that she wanted to, not only that, she can also read our minds. _Guys, _M'gann's not only a boggart, but she can also teach Defense Against the Dark Art's if she really wanted to!"

With a roll of his eyes, superboy scowled, "isn't that like a stupid book about wizards?"

"Take that back right now," Spat out Robin.

Kaldur chuckled as he watched the silly exchange between Robin and Superboy, however was soon distracted by Wally's tap on his shoulder and intriguing question.

"So what would yours be Kal?"

With a squint of his eyes, he perused his brain for an answer.

"The destruction of Atlantis, letting my people down."

Artemis joined midway before grabbing an apple swiftly, and nodding sympathetically, "That would totally not be asterous."

* * *

><p><strong>Wally<strong>

The speedster grinned flippantly as the rest of the team stared at him expectantly. He promptly avoided any form of eye contact with their resident blonde harpy, who stared at him with arched brows.

Shrugging nonchalantly, he laughed, "An empty fridge."

An eye roll came from both Artemis and Robin as they turned away. They weren't stupid, he was lying. Although Kaldur and M'gann laughed warmly at attempt at a joke, along with Conner's ignorant nod.

Wally had noticed the archer's and boy wonder's reactions and sighed. They would eventually confront his obvious lack of depth, call him out on his cowardly response.

"Or maybe Arty's nagging- that crossed my mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis<strong>

M'gann nudged at Artemis as she snapped out of reverie. The question was now being directed at her.

The blonde twirled and toyed with the ends of her blonde hair before standing up indifferently. Taking her sweet time to contemplate her answer.

Wally scoffed and bit into a chip, "What, too strong to be scared of anything?"

Glaring indignantly at the speedster, she folded her arms and huffed, "Yes Wally, I'm indestructible and have a heart of stone."

"I always knew it."

She laughed disbelievingly at his cocky demeanor and smoothened her jeans before her expression went somber for a painstakingly short, fleeting moment. Curious eyes pierced her back as she rubbed her neck insecurely at their interest. Her head tilted towards Wally to see him waiting expectantly.

Sheepishly she waved them off, "Probably Baywatch's eating habits."

Wally wasn't the only coward in the room.

"Wait, so seriously, your boggarts are each other?"

* * *

><p><strong>Robin<strong>

"The Joker."

Wally sulked, obviously disappointed in the answer, he had expected a little more from his best friend, and wasn't quite sure how reliable Robin's word really was. He had a habit of hiding everything for the sake of his identity.

"Really, the Joker?" Wally refuted with an air of skepticism, "a little obvious isn't it"

The room went tense and quiet as Robin's shoulder's heaved, "He's terrorized my city, he's spent the better half of my life where I work to protect Gotham, trying to ruin everything I've built. He's targeted my friends, my family and has been close enough to killing the people I love. So yeah, it's obvious Wally."

The speedster said no more.

Although Robin felt the guilt intensifying in his stomach, swallowing him whole.

Lying was an unhealthy habit he'd begun to build.

* * *

><p><strong>Superboy<strong>

"Supey you're up."

The meta sighed and mumbled in a gruff voice, before looking over hesitantly towards his girlfriend; who had merely smiled warmly in reply. M'gann nudged him forward onto the training arena as he stepped before the boy wonder.

Robin flexed his arms as he grinned cheekily, "So Supes, you haven't answered the question yet."

Conner shot him an indignant look before he sent a flurry of punches in his way; which the boy had nimbly deflected and dodged with the skills of a ninja, "I know." Superboy countered with fierce stubbornness.

"It's not a _hard _question." Robin stately blankly. However, Conner felt that he disagreed with the boy wonder's statement, and found it a little hypocritical because he had doubts Robin had been all willing to share

"Well, it's a stupid question."

With that statement, Robin doubled over in laugher as he guffawed, "Of course you'd say that."

Finding weakness in his loosened defenses, Superboy hurried over to him and kicked him squared in the chest, sending him flying across the other end of the

'_Robin, Fail'_

"Superman," Conner had begun, perking the boy's interest as he clutched at his sore shoulder, "Superman beating me."

* * *

><p><strong>M'gann<strong>

Kaldur gave the Martian an encouraging glance as her grin widened.

"It's you!"

Everyone in the room froze, before Artemis questioned, "Wait, you're terrified of _us?_"

She giggled slightly and smothered herself in laughter before shaking her head, "No! I love you guys, why would you be my worst fear?"

"Because Miss M, you sorta just said so," Robin smirked smugly with his feet propped up against the coffee table. Superboy quirked his brow in confusion, before crossing his arms and laying back on the couch. He didn't want to seem like he was prying, but deep down, he was curious.

The martian sighed "My worst fear would be losing you, that's what I meant to say."

"Don't worry babe, I know how much I mean to you."

An echo of groans chorused around the room as the team scoffed and rolled their eyes at Wally's demeanor.

"Way to ruin a moment Wally.'

"Seriously Kid Flirt, could you get any more two-dimensional?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I was really bored. And I was nostalgic and I needed a HP fix, so I decided to mesh my two favourite fandoms. Anyway, enjoy! Part two THE LIE, will come soon.


End file.
